


We are out for prompt 7/8 Maggio

by VelenoDolce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulla pagina fb 'We are out for prompt' mi sono stati lasciati questi prompt, ringrazio infinitamente le ragazze che mi hanno regalato questi bellissimi pezzi di ispirazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are out for prompt 7/8 Maggio

Blyth Efp:  
Thorki "Allora fratello cosa facciamo? Ci guardiamo negli occhi? Ci facciamo le treccine tutta la notte?" 

 

Il dio del tuono stringe i pugni, cosa gli è mai venuto in mente? Se lo domanda ormai da ore. Precisamente dal momento in cui, sorprendendolo, il padre ha acconsentito alle sue richieste, ordinandogli di controllare Loki, a vista, nella sua camera, fino a nuovo ordine. Tre cose che gli hanno tolto l'appetito tutto di un colpo. Loki sarà con la madre per parte del giorno, poi verrà condotto nelle sue stanze e lui dovrà tenerlo d'occhio. Trema alla sola idea di averlo accanto, come farà a starci vicino tutti i giorni? Fino a nuovo ordine... madre gli ha fatto intendere che sarà per molto. Ormai è sera, mancherà poco per il suo arrivo. Cosa dovrebbe fare? Si guarda attorno e un piccolo gemito frustrato gli esce dalle labbra. Perchè mai padre lo vuole morto? Si domanda son un sospiro. La sua camera è piena di armi, Loki ha già cercato di ucciderlo più volte, cosa gli impedirà di farlo ancora appena gli verranno voltate le spalle? Sa che la risposta è: nulla. Il suo amore non è abbastanza per impedire al suo tormento di cerare di ucciderlo.  
Dei servi arrivano e preparano la tavola per la cena. Sussulta quando il suo stomaco lo sorprende emettendo un lungo brontolio di protesta. È vuoto dal mattino e ora ha deciso che deve riempirsi. Qualcuno bussa alla porta, viene aperta da una guardia, che si inchina, facendo entrare l'essere che gli tormenta i pensieri ormai da anni. Si guardano in silenzio, Loki non è legato, non ha nessun vincolo e lui si maledice mentalmente ancora una volta. È tutta una sua idea bacata, irrazionale, senza senso. Si siede a tavola, senza smettere di seguire i movimenti dell'altro. È teso, stanco, frustrato. Iniziano a mangiare senza una parola o un gesto, si sforza di buttare giù un boccone dopo l'altro.  
Loki legge un libro seduto sul divano, Thor non riesce a capire se finga o se davvero non gli importi che lui gli sia davanti e lo fissi da più di due ore.  
"Allora, fratello, cosa facciamo? Ci guardiamo negli occhi? Ci facciamo le treccine tutta la notte?"  
Il dio sussulta a quelle domande, Loki alza lo sguardo e lo fissa, facendogli mancare il respiro.  
“Dimmi che non vuoi fissarmi in questo modo per il resto dei miei giorni, te ne prego.” Lo jotun alza teatralmente gli occhi al cielo, per poi tornare a guardarlo con un piccolo sorriso di scherno.  
“Hai anche perso l'uso della parola? Poco male, tanto non è che dicessi cose brillanti.” Sfoglia alcune pagine, poi chiude il libro con uno scatto.  
“Sei fastidioso.” Sbotta, irritato. Si alza e va nella sala sa bagno, il dio lo segue.  
“Vuoi anche guardarmi mentre espleto le mie funzioni corporali?” Gli domanda tra il divertito e lo scioccato.  
“Devo fare pipì, sparisci!” Gli urla contro, spingendolo fuori dalla piccola stanza. Sospira quando chiude la porta in faccia al biondo. Cosa cavolo avrà in testa Odino per dargli quell'assurda punizione? Si guarda allo specchio, madre ha ragione a dirgli che è dimagrito e che le sembra sciupato. Ha profonde occhiaie e il lungo isolamento nella cella gli ha fatto perdere tono muscolare. Si guarda attorno, deve fare pipì davvero, cos'avrebbe fatto se quello stupido non avesse voluto uscire da lì? Un piccolo brivido gli corre lungo la schiena. Magari potrebbe approfittare di quel bel corpo. In fondo è da un bel po' che non ha amanti. Il problema è convincere quello stupido là fuori a giocare con lui... Sorride al suo riflesso nello specchio.  
“Andiamo a dormire?” Domanda quando si ritrova davanti il dio appena esce dal bagno, lo vede annuire incerto.  
“Suppongo che dovremo dividere il letto.” Entra nella camera, sente gli occhi dell'altro sulle sue spalle. Si toglie la casacca lentamente, vuol far pensare di tutto al dio che lo fissa.  
“Il tuo mutismo sta diventando inquietante.” Ammette alla fine, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Madre ha detto che sei stato tu a volermi qui, era una bugia?” Stringe la maglia tra le mani, poi la butta sulla sedia accanto a lui. Non sopporta quel silenzio, da quando lo hanno rinchiuso ha iniziato ad odiarlo, ed ora che non è più solo preferirebbe parole d'odio a quel mutismo.  
“Smettila!” Gli urla contro. Ne ha abbastanza di tutto quello. Al diavolo i suoi propositi di fare il bravo, al diavolo la voglia che ha di sentire quel corpo. Ora vuole solo sentirne la voce. Ma non ottiene nulla oltre quello sguardo fisso. Si volta, chiude gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi. Lui non deve lasciarsi esasperare per una stupidaggine simile, lui deve infastidire tutti, fargli provare cosa vuol dire sentirsi male fino a scoppiare, urlare all'interno della propria anima senza poter mostrare nulla. Si toglie in fretta i pantaloni e si infila nel letto. Da le spalle al dio, cercando di fingere, ancora una volta, che nulla lo possa toccare.  
Thor si sdraia dopo alcuni minuti, non sa nemmeno lui il motivo di quel suo mutismo. Forse vuole far parlare Loki? Forse vuole solo smettere di sognare che il suo amato fratello ritorni. Lui è morto, l'essere senza scrupoli che ha accanto è tutto quello che gli resta. Sospira, cercando di rilassarsi. Quante volte da piccolo hanno dormito assieme, quante volte ha finto di dormire per poterlo abbracciare da dietro e fregare la sua erezione sul corpo perfetto del fratello... Stringe i pugni, non deve pensare a quello, rifarlo sarebbe un enorme sbaglio. Ma lui ama sbagliare in quel modo... Si rigira nel letto abbastanza a lungo per sentire Loki iniziare a russare piano piano. Sorride, almeno quello non è cambiato, si sposta vicino a quel corpo, lo tocca per controllare che stia davvero dormendo. Fa aderire i loro corpi, sprofonda il viso nei capelli del moro, sentendone il profumo, la sua mano accarezza piano il fianco del suo tormento. La sua erezione preme su quelle natiche perfette, si lascia sfuggire un piccolo gemito. Si blocca, Loki non sta più russando, non emette nessun suono. Poi tutto sembra andare a rallentatore, Loki si sposta strofinandosi sulla sua erezione.  
“Non pensavo ti piacesse ancora farti una sega contro al mio culo.”  
Thor pensa che gli stia per venire un infarto. Boccheggia in cerca d'aria.  
“L...Loki...” Riesce solo a dire quel nome che gli tormenta l'esistenza. Lui sa, ha sempre saputo quanto è perversa la sua anima... Trema quando sente la mano del moro che sfiora la sua, per poi andare indietro sul suo fianco, stringerlo appena e infilare le dita sotto l'elastico dei suoi slip.  
“Toglili.”  
A Thor manca l'aria per quell'ordine, ma esegue, incapace di rifiutare. Si rende conto solo quando ritorna contro al fratello che nemmeno lui ha più l'intimo. Trema appena mentre gli accarezza il fianco.  
“Parlami...”  
Stavolta non è stato un ordine, più una piccola supplica, al dio il cuore manca un battito.  
“Loki, perdonami...” Sussurra all'orecchio dell'altro, ma poi lo bacia, mordendolo piano, in risposta riceve un piccolo fremito, che gli manda un brivido lungo la schiena  
“So che è sbagliato, ma sei sempre stato così perfetto...” Confessa. Loki si sposta, facendosi scivolare la sua erezione tra le gambe, gemono entrambi.  
“Così malizioso...” Thor ansima quando l'altro inizia piano a muoversi.  
“Così sensuale in ogni tuo movimento e sussurro...” Geme, iniziando a spingersi tra quelle gambe chiuse. Vorrebbe molto di più, ma non osa spezzare quel contatto, interrompere quei momenti.  
“Mi fai impazzire.” Gli dice baciandogli il collo, la sua mano scende sulla pancia perfetta del suo tormento, scivolando fino a incontrare l'erezione dura e tesa, che stringe iniziando a massaggiarla. Loki geme tra le sue mani, per le sue attenzioni.  
“Mi fai impazzire di desiderio quando ancheggi malizioso o mi guardi da sotto quelle tue magnifiche ciglia...” Ansima e geme, ormai è prossimo all'apice, solo per quello semplice sfregamento.  
“Mi fai impazzire di dolore quando dici di odiarmi, ti prego non farlo più.” Lo supplica tra gemiti e baci.  
“Non è meglio amarci in questo modo?” Domanda quando ormai sente l'orgasmo che avanza dentro al suo corpo.  
“Mi ameresti pur sapendo che sono un mostro?” A Loki quasi manca la voce, vorrebbe sentirsi dire di si, ma sa che è un no, allora ha aspettato a chiederlo, Tor non riesce a rispondere, troppo preso dal loro strano amplesso, lo sente tendersi e venire con un gemito. Sorride, gli basta anche quel poco che è riuscito ad avere. La mano di Thor si muove veloce lungo la sua erezione strappandoli piccoli singhiozzi di piacere che lui non tenta di soffocare. Vuole che senta, vorrebbe che tutti sentissero quello che gli fa provare il suo dio. Si contorce tra quelle braccia, che lo stanno portando velocemente al culmine. Si volta per baciare Thor in bocca quando viene, vuole sentirlo, vuole sognare che sia davvero suo, almeno per quei brevi istanti dell'orgasmo.  
“Loki...”  
Il suo dio lo chiama, ma lui ansima, sfinito e soddisfatto.  
“Io ti amo e ti amerò per il resto dei miei giorni. Non sei un mostro, perchè vuoi sembrare tale?”  
“Stringimi e sarò tutto quello che vuoi.” Sorride mentre il dio lo abbraccia con forza. Si volta nascondendo il viso contro quel petto, per sentirne il cuore che batte furioso dopo l'amplesso. Ora potrà riposare bene, sente già il sonno che lo avvolge dolcemente. Sorride soddisfatto, ha vinto quella piccola battaglia. Thor lo ha 'quasi' scopato, quasi si mette a ridere per come lo hanno fatto. Ma va bene, si dice. Da domani potrà pianificare con calma le sue prossime mosse. Nel mentre potrà riposare e divertirsi in quel letto comodo. Sospira rilassato e si lascia sprofondare nel sonno.


End file.
